


Red Lines Down My Skin, But It Will Be Over Soon

by KingOfHearts709



Category: depression - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Death, Depression, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lines Down My Skin, But It Will Be Over Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. xoxo

He's not a monster. Not really.  
He's not even a he in a conceptual sense. He's just sort of...there.  
He'll ask me every night, "Are you ready?"  
I won't really say anything because it won't matter.  
The sharpness of what he'll use will strike down on my skin, but I won't scream because it doesn't hurt.  
He'll leave the red marks on my skin and all I'll do is stare. Then he'll leave until tomorrow night.  
Sometimes, he'll pay unexpected visits, sometimes when I'm alone or sometimes when I'm surrounded.  
When I'm alone is easiest for him. When I'm surrounded, he has to put in extra effort to see that I'm alone.  
Then he'll ask, "Are you ready?"  
And I won't respond because he won't care, and I won't care no matter what I say.  
And he'll pick out whatever sharp object is nearby and I won't scream when it hits me and prods at my skin.  
Then he'll leave again.  
And after a long time, when there are enough marks to cover every inch, he'll come when I'm alone.  
He'll ask, "Are you ready?"  
And this time, I say yes.  
And he'll take out his sharp object.  
And then I'll be okay.


End file.
